Quetzalcóatl
by Kairake
Summary: México le deja ver a Rusia una de sus más oscuras caras con tintes prehispanicos y extrañas conclusiones MéxicoxRusia Yaoi.
1. Mixcoátl

Buenas tardes, días o noches estoy feliz porque hoy comienzo con la "Saga México" este fanfic lo tenia atrasado y hace tiempo que no lo terminaba por muchas razones y aunque como siempre digo, me quedo raro, esta vez ese sentimiento es aun peor y no entiendo por que. Quizas se deba al hecho de que es un MéxxRus y no al reves.

*Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenece, no hago ninguna historia con fines de lucro o para ofender a alguien

*Espero que me sigan en mi saga méxico, aunque sean diferentes historias.

**Quetzalcóatl**

Ya ni recordaba como había terminado de aquella forma, el último recuerdo coherente era la sonrisa de aquel muchacho moreno mientras compartían un par de tragos en la cocina, el ruso se había percatado de algo curioso en su anfitrión y se lo hizo saber pero no recuerda ni que fue ni lo que le dijo el menor. Solamente tiene fijo en la memoria aquellos ojos color caoba que con un destello de luz le había parecido hermosos lagos de sangre.

-Tú querías conocerme así ¿no?- ladeo la cabeza presa del letargo sintiendo una punzada de dolor por el rápido movimientos. Le costo trabajo enfocar la silueta que se le acercaba moviendo ligera y provocativamente la caderas, los colores se le subieron al rostro y esta vez no fue por el vodka que tanto le gustaba saborear ni porque el pequeño mexicano no llevara nada puesto, más bien era una sensación extraña.

Con la relativamente escasa iluminación su piel color oro cervato relucía como si recién hubiese salido del baño, aquella perfecta y suave piel se veía manchada con varias cicatrices, unas de ellas demasiado frescas para el gusto del ruso. Los pequeños pies del mexicano parecían flotar, apenas y si tocaban ligeramente el piso imitando en su caminar a los pasos de un felino, un jaguar.

México se sentó al filo de la cama acariciándole lentamente el pecho desnudo, sus ojos felinos conservaban aquel destello caoba que los hacia lucir extrañamente rojos. Se recostó a su lado teniendo cuidado que el gigante euroasiático no le tocara en ningún momento si Rusia se atrevía a hacer aquello un leve golpe en su mano se lo impedía.

-Me amas ¿no es así?- el ruso asintió sin perder de vista ningún detalle en el rostro del menor que por primera vez, en esa noche, dejaba que le acariciaba el rostro. El brillo en sus ojos se volvió más salvaje e intenso, la maldad y el odio parecía que se habían apoderado de él por completo como en cada ocasión que el mexicano pensaba en su vecino. Aquellas emociones eran entonces claramente visibles en sus ojos- Entonces dame algo único de ti. Después de todo me siento un poco celoso porque su efigie siempre se interpone entre nosotros ¿Lo entiendes?

- Da~ lo entiendo... solo por esta noche- Un tenue sonrojo le colorea las mejillas mientras que sus labios buscando los cálidos del latino hasta fundirse en un beso provocativo. Iván sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería México pese a los problemas e innumerables peleas que había tenido con el gringo Rusia no podía evitar sentir una extraña atracción que se traducía en una que otra noche de sexo salvaje y rudo pero en el fondo tenia miedo de descubrir si había algo más. En cambio la relación con México era cómoda, cariñosa y amorosa, el latino no lo criticaba y le aceptaba tal como era. En algún momento incluso había sentido unas terribles ansias homicidas por quien se acercara al menor pero sobre todo México lograba hacerlo entrar en razón y terminaban haciéndole caso- Rusia será uno con México

México sonrió contento con lo que había dicho el ruso, le correspondió el beso asintiendo con fuerza. Se apoyo sobre las palmas de las manos girando hasta quedar sobre el rubio, acariciándole los costados y haciendo que sus intimidades se rozaran con cada nuevo movimiento.

-Me alegra mucho que lo comprendas y que cooperes- le dio una pequeña lengüetada en la mejilla derecha apoyando ambas manos sobre su pecho-No me gustaría tener que obligarte más de lo necesario. Hoy quedaremos finalmente igual.

Si había algo que al latino le gustara sobre todas las cosas, incluso sobre el delicioso sabor del chile y la salsa, era el saborcito que tenia la blanca piel del ruso, con la punta de la lengua trazó espirales ascendentes sobre sus pezones arqueando la columna de placer al sentir las uñas de su amante clavarse sobre la delicada piel de su hombros

-Nunca dije que me quedaría quieto- Respondió el ruso divertido volviéndole a besar arropándolo entre sus enormes brazos. México rió y respondió mordiéndole fuertemente el labio inferior hasta que la sangre broto a borbotones de la herida.

Aquel delicioso saborcito metálico lo único que logro fue enervar más al moreno que se arremolinaba en los brazos de Rusia, arañándole los pectorales y los hombros con tal de buscar su libertad sin dejar de chupar con fuerza la herida que había abierto.

Cuando finalmente se libero de aquel posesivo abrazo un fino hilo de sangre y saliva aun unía sus labios, los labios del menor se curvaron ligeramente en una sonrisa sardónica, inclino la cabeza y le mordió varias veces el cuello y el pecho hasta hacer brotar sangre de cada una de sus heridas.

-Las rosas también florecen en invierno y son tan hermosas que con una sola no basta, quiero tapizarte con ellas- se sentó sobre sus caderas alcanzando una de las botellas de vodka que aun se conservaban enteras y tenían algo de alcohol en su interior. El gigante euroasiático le observaba embebido relamiéndose inconscientemente los labios al notar como una pequeña gotita de vodka se deslizaba por su mentón, levanto una mano atrapando aquella gotita con la punta del dedo índice y llevándose ese a su vez a los labios

Tomo un buen trago sin dejarle de sonreír, sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse antes del segundo trago que compartiría con el ruso con un beso. Iván acepto el beso y le correspondió de buena gana disfrutando extasiado de aquel beso con sabor exótico que se fundía deliciosamente sobre todo su ser.

-Una vez me dijiste que parecía una muñeca- Las palabras gorgoteaban de su garganta junto con un par de gemidos inconstante, interrumpidos por aquella voz que denotaba solo el placer y la sensualidad. Pegó más su cuerpo al de su compañero deslizando las manos por su espalda formando deliciosos cardenales en la espalda del moreno.- De bella y blanca porcelana, si sigues así mancharas toda la porcelana

-Y lo sostengo, una hermosa y fina muñequita con tu piel tan pálida y tus mejillas coloreadas por el dulce sonrojo. Justo como ahora- se separo un poco mirando al ruso con tal intensidad que el sonrojo que adornaba las mejillas del enorme gigante euroasiático se volvió aun más intenso si es que eso era posible. Iván no soporto aquella mirada tan cargada de sentimientos que le dirigía el americano y ladeo la cabeza huyendo de esta-¿Porqué huyes?

México ni siquiera le dejo responder cuando ya se estaba deshaciéndose de lo que le quedaba de ropa del ruso. Luis le tomo del rostro obligándole a mirarle directamente a los ojos y Rusia tuvo de nuevo aquel extraño presentimiento de que quien estaba sobre de él no era el México que conocía.

-Te sonrojas por ¿La bebida? ¿El picante? ¿Por lo que hacemos? ¿O porque te doy miedo y no sabes porque?-Sonrió de forma cínica acariciándole el pecho antes de enterrarle violentamente las uñas sobre el corazón. Aquella sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno para el mayor, aunque esa actitud del moreno comenzaba a excitarlo. Se inclino hasta quedar a la altura de su oído dándole un pequeño lametón y hablándole en un odioso tono meloso-¿Es verdad que se te cae? Eso me trae muchos recuerdos ¿sabes? Recuerdos de glorias.

-Creo que es-tartamudeando y parpadeando varias veces sin poder apartar la vista de aquellas hermosas pero peligrosas orbes de sangre- por un poco de todo- arque la espalda dejando escapar un fuerte gemido al sentir como México enterraba sus uñas sobre aquella parte de su anatomía donde su piel, curiosamente, era mucho más sensible- D..da a veces- un nuevo estremecimiento se apodero de él.

-¿Ah si?- Una idea se fue colando en su cabeza, en cualquier otro momento lo habría desechado inmediatamente pero en este estado le intrigaba. Rusia para él simbolizaba la paz y la tranquilidad, su delicada piel y el color de su cabello contrastaban con el color de su propio ser. Pero lo más importante, al menos desde la perspectiva del americano, Rusia era alguien a quien podía amar y se compaginaban perfectamente, incluso por lo visto con aquella parte suya que no salía muy a menudo- Quiero sentirlo entre mis dedos, acariciarlo y beber de su sangre como lo hacia mi padre, pero a la vez tan diferente a él. Cuando España llego no fui lo suficientemente fuerte y lo traicione a él y a nuestros dioses, necesito por lo tanto una expiación- enterró con más fuerza las uñas sobre la sensible piel de su pecho- Y tú eres el sacrificio más hermoso que haya visto en toda mi vida. Mi propio Quetzalcóatl.

-Te congelarías-Cerro los ojos con fuerza y se muerde los labios para no gritar y arquea aun más la espalda aferrándose a las sabanas que tenia de bajo rasgándolas ligeramente- Si lo tocas, te congelaras.

-Eso lo veremos-Apoyo sus manos sobre el pecho del euroasiático, sometiéndolo contra el colchón con una fuerza que le era extraña a Iván. Estiro una mano tanteando el buro hasta poder a abrir el cajón de en medio del buro buscando el típico abre cartas mientras le acariciaba el cuello y el cabello a su acompañante- Prometo que no te dolerá mucho- Le beso una ves más en los labios recibiendo como respuesta una pequeña afirmación unida a un gemido de parte del ruso que le incitaba a continuar.

El cuerpo del mexicano tembló presa de la pasión que le embargaba, imaginando lo que vendría a continuación. Quería ya sentir la tibia o fría sangre de su dios salpicándole la piel, inundando cada uno de sus sentidos y poseer a Rusia en todos los aspectos posibles. Con cuidado delineo con la punta del abrecartas el pecho de su compañero.

-¿Me lo darás o tendré que sacarlo a la fuerza?- pregunto juguetón abriendo una pequeña herida debajo de la tetilla.

-Por alguna razón me cuesta creer que no dolerá- Pese a las palabras del menor no lograba mantenerse realmente tranquilo pero la semilla de la curiosidad pudo más con él. Se estremeció con las caricias y la piel se le erizo lanzando un pequeño gemido de sorpresa al sentir el corte de la herida sobre su pecho- Pero no me importa, quiero sentir cuando lo tomes entre tus manos y hagas con el lo que quieras.

-La palabra de un Dios es ley mi amado Quetzalcóatl- le sonrió de buena gana, sus ojos parecían haberse afilado aun más justo de la misma forma que lo haría un jaguar antes de lanzarse sobre su presa y atacarla- Entonces al menos prometo que será rápido

México busco el lugar adecuado para clavarle el abre cartas, contando mentalmente las costillas hasta dar con el punto exacto que recordaba según las enseñanzas de los antiguos sacerdotes Aztecas. Cuando lo hubo encontrado enterró con fuerza el abre cartas. Normalmente en aquellos ritos se utilizaba una hoja de obsidiana muy afilada, capaz de cortar la carne y algo de hueso, por lo que se tenía que clavar de cierta forma para que entrara limpiamente sin dañar el hueso por temor a que se rompiera la hoja durante la ceremonia. Pese a que el abrecartas era, por lógica, mucho más resistente que la obsidiana Luis no quería dañarlo y teniendo en cuenta que era la primera vez que hacia algo así sin que la victima de sacrificio tuviera que vivir posteriormente el grado de dificultad aumento.

Pequeñas gotitas de sudor se formaron sobre su rostro, empapándole la frente y haciendo que los mechones de su cabello se pegaran con insistencia a esta, la sangre del soviético broto con una capacidad increíble y pronto le mancho las manos. Sonrió lascivamente al ver la hermosa rosa roja que florecía en el pecho del euroasiático. Enterró con más fuerza el abrecartas y la sangre le salpico aun más las manos, el pecho y ligueramente la barbilla junto con los labios por la posición semicurva en la que se encontraba, giro la muñeca para arriba en un rápido corte separando las costillas en el acto dejando, en ese momento, a la vista aquel hermoso, rojo como un fresa madura, y palpitante corazón.

-Es tan hermoso- murmuro antes de pasar los dedos sobre el corazón de Iván tentativamente, temeroso en cierta forma de que en verdad pudiera congelarle la mano pero aun más de haberle matado. Tomo un poco de su sangre notando con curiosidad que el rojo escarlata se veía opacado por pequeños hilos negros, que no supo definir y tampoco se atrevía a preguntarle a su amante sobre la naturaleza de los mismos, se llevo aquellos dedos manchados a los labios saboreándolos golosamente

Por su parte el ruso apenas y lo escuchaba se sentía sumido en una especie de estupro que no podía definir. Si las uñas que cada vez más se le iban enterrando en la piel le habían dolido cuando el abrecartas perforo la piel lanzo un grito apagado. Sus ojos buscaron algún consuelo en los del latino pero no lo encontró, reafirmando que ese que tenia ahí no era el México usual al que tanto amaba y admitía que también le había herido.

-¿Sabe bien?- Pregunto tímidamente cuando finalmente pudo abrir los ojos y enfoco la figura del latino mirando curioso aquellos hilachos negros que había sobre su sangre, se sonrojo de golpe y agradeció mentalmente que el mexicano no preguntara que eran esos- Dime si sabe bien ¿te gusta como sabe?- pregunto con un débil susurro, sin molestarte en ocultar las lagrimas traicioneras que brotaban sin ningún recato de sus orbes violetas.

-Es lo más delicioso que haya podido probar en toda mi vida- respondió con honestidad pasando el dorso de su mano sobre las mejillas acaloradas del rubio borrando los surcos del llanto. México se inclino besándole de nueva cuenta en los labios para reconfortarlo, aquella bipolaridad le desoriento bastante al ruso que dejo escapar un gemido de placer puro.

México tomo con mucho cuidado, cariño y amor aquel corazón aun palpitante entre sus manos, acunándolo contra su pecho. Podrían llamarlo loco en esos momentos pero podría jurar que sentía como su propio corazón latía a la par de el del soviético. Lo levanto sobre su cabeza teniendo cuidado de no apretarle demasiado fuerte, pequeñas gotas de sangre escurrieron desde el corazón cayendo sobre su frente, cabello y algunas incluso lograban estrellarse contra las blancas sabanas que cubrían su cama. Era tan placentero sentir como aquella "lluvia" tan tibia le bañaba por completo.

Rusia le miraba hacer, pensando que le dolería al momento en que las manos del latino retiraran su corazón, si bien en las demás ocasiones solo había sentido una fuerte y extraña aprensión en este caso no sintió ni dolor alguno y aun más extraño fue el suspiro que escapo de sus labios, sentía una extraña paz que lo embargaba por completo y una calidez que penetraba hasta la medula de sus huesos.

Mantuvo su vista fija en México, sonriendo al verlo mancharse con su propia sangre. La escena le parecía tan irreal y a la vez encontraba en ella un extraño atractivo, quizás de una forma bastante retorcida

-Me gustaría probarlo más a fondo, solo una mordida ¿si?- pregunto con aquel mismo tono ingenuo de siempre como sino comprendiera el alcance de sus palabras.

-Da- asintió algo dudoso hacia aquella propuesta, sentía curiosidad de saber que es lo que pasaría ¿es que acaso esa pequeña parte de su corazón se limpiaría en el menor? O bien podría ser también que su corazón se fusionara con el del mexicano ¿sentirían entonces lo mismo? ¿La tibieza de México le llenaría de una forma incomprensible? Pese a todo ello la idea en si le resultaba por demás aterradora.

Lo vio asentir y le devolvió una sonrisa marcada por la duda. No era para menos, dentro de su turbada mente, que divagaba entre la época actual y la época prehispánica, sentía que estaba cometiendo la peor de las blasfemias. Los corazones humanos son el alimento de los dioses, jamás debían ser ocupados para cualquier otro fin y él no solamente se había atrevido a arrancarle el corazón al dios más puro y sabio, su amado Quetzalcóatl, sino que pensaba devorar una parte de aquel.

Acaricio con los pulgares la superficie del corazón del ruso, dándole un pequeño masaje, mientras se deleitaba con los suspiros que se escapaban de los labios de su compañero. Se inclino y lo beso de nueva cuenta, pasando su lengua por toda la extensión de aquel órgano palpitante, los gemidos de placer por parte de Rusia se tornaron aun más intensos. Podrían llamarlo loco pero no se trataba de una blasfemia ni un atentado contra las supuestas "buenas costumbres" simplemente era un acto de amor.

Acomodo sus manos a la altura de su rostro quedándose en una posición totalmente recta con respecto al ruso, le miro una vez más de reojo confirmándose a si mismo que lo que iba a hacer era la prueba de su amor. Clavo los dientes sobre aquel corazón, haciéndose oídos sordos al poderoso grito que dejo escapar su amante, sintiendo de inmediato el sabor metálico que inundaba su boca, pequeños hilos de saliva y sangre se escurrían provocativamente por la comisura de sus labios bajando hasta salpicar su pecho y perdiéndose entre el vello de su sexo o bien terminaban por estrellarse contra la blanca piel del pecho abierto del moscovita.

El corazón sin embargo no cedía a sus arranques, le con más fuerza entre sus manos y tiro de el sacudiendo la cabeza para lograr arrancarle un trozo. La cama y su cuerpo rápidamente se vieron sometidos a una fina lluvia escarlata. Los mechones de su cabello habían absorbido tanta sangre y sudor que ahora escurría en forma de pequeños riachuelos sobre sus parpados y mejillas. Unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus orbes caobas, debido al esfuerzo, mezclándose con las gotas de sangre que se escurrían por sus mejillas. Finalmente la carne cedió y consiguió arrancar un pequeño pedacito de carne que devoró con avidez.

Tan absorto estaba intentando arrancar un pedacito de corazón que no le dio importancia al cuerpo que se retorcía y gritaba con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitían en esos momentos, con los ojos totalmente abiertos y las pupilas dilatas. Pero dentro de todo eso dolor había una veta demasiado placentera como para negarla, de haber vivido lo mismo en cualquier otro momento con cualquier otra persona el ruso habría pensado que había perdido por completo la razón y que su mente tan atormentada por fin había llegado al punto de quiebre donde solo quedaba el vacio al final pero con México era tan diferente. Cuando Luis arranco el trozo de sus deseos el dolor fue disminuyendo con una velocidad vertiginosa siendo remplazado por una calidez que nunca antes había sentido.

El cuerpo del más alto de los dos por fin se rindió ante semejante sopor, aquella sensación era mucho mejor que un orgasmo, y solo jadeaba pesadamente con la vista fija en su amante sin saber que hacer o decir. Sus blancas mejillas enrojecieron de repente y fue consiente, incluso, de su erección al chochar con los muslos desnudos del moreno.

-Por dios, es mucho mejor de lo que había pensado- acerco el corazón de nuevo a su rostro, sintiendo como el cuerpo debajo suyo temblaba quizás pensando en la posibilidad de que Luis no se conformara con una sola mordida. Para sorpresa de Iván, México solo lo beso manchándose nuevamente con sangre fresca los labios- No te he hecho demasiado daño o ¿si?- Devolvió el corazón al pecho de su amante mirándole honestamente preocupado. Sus delgados dedos danzaban sobre los bordes de la herida tratando de brindarle un consuelo para apaciguar el dolor que sus propios actos le habían provocado- ¿Te lastime?- sus labios se volvieron a juntar en beso demandante tratando de animar un poco al ruso.

México era consiente en parte, dentro de aquel torbellino de emociones, de que el factor predominante de esa noche era la unión de los dos basándose en el dolor y aceptación de aquellas facetas que muy pocos o todos conocían de sus personalidades.

-Dolió y mucho pero me siento extraño. Como sino fuese de momento completamente dueño de mi mismo- Se animo finalmente a decirle desviando la mirada un tanto apenado por su extraña respuesta.

México se apoyo sobre el pecho de su ruso amante dedicándole una dulce sonrisa como si intuyera el mar de emociones encontradas que se iba despertando en Rusia y que de cierta forma era muy semejante al mar emocional en el que él mismo se había sumergido por cuenta propia dentro de su delirio. Apoyo la cabeza muy cerca de donde se encontraba la fea herida que minutos antes él mismo hubiese ocasionado, sus dedos ensangrentados le acariciaron la piel, desprendiendo pequeños cascaroncillos de sangre reseca y empañándose nuevamente con sangre fresca que cuando volvían a pasar por su pecho, clavícula o tetillas formaban trazos de color escarlata que se tornaban oscuros a los pocos minutos. Levanto la cabeza y le sonrió con la boca aun manchada y las mejillas rebosantes de rubor.

-No tienes la más mínima idea de cuanto te amo. Eres mi precioso dios, mi dulce serpiente emplumada, que volvió a reclamar lo que por derecho le pertenece y esta vez no pienso dejarte ir aunque me cueste la vida- La mitad de sus palabras eran, claramente, producto de desorden mental que estaba sufriendo pero en esencia conformaban una verdad que hizo sentirse muy a gusto al ruso. Rusia le tomo del mentón con una ternura inusitada, al menos después de haber sufrido tanto en manos del joven moreno, y acerco su rostro besándole en los labios de manera demandante dejando aturdido al mexicano que solo atino a responder mientras que sus uñas se clavaban en sus hombros. Cuan finalmente les falto el aire se separaron.

-No se si todo lo que ha pasado es verdad- sus ojos se mantenían fijos en los del mexicano que ladeo la cabeza confundido ¿Es que no había sido capaz de hacerle llegar sus más profundos sentimientos? Lo que no sabía es que Rusia no se refería a eso sino a toda aquella macabra escena, en algún punto de la nubosidad en la que se encontraba, quizás siendo aquella su ultima barrera, creía que México no era capaz de cometer semejante excesos de locura y que todo eso no era más que un sueño retorcido producto de la resaca y que despertaría en cualquier momento con una cruda de los mil demonios en la cama que compartían ambos con la pequeña nación dormida entre sus brazos- Pero si se que eres mi sol, ahora mi corazón, mi compañero y me amante.- Para sorpresa de Iván, México le miro seriamente como si lo hubiese ofendido.

-No soy Bielorusia, no soy Alfred, no soy tú pero me encanta la tibieza de tu cuerpo, el sonido de tus gritos y el sabor de tu simiente- Luis intentaba aclararle que aquello no era un sueño retorcido y que él no era precisamente un santo.

Rusia parpadeo con incredulidad, intentando entender el significado de aquellas palabras y la razón de su mirada tan extraña para estos momentos. Se sentía raro hasta que un pequeño haz de luz se abrió paso en su mente. México lo había dominado y el ruso disfrutaba el trato, ahora todo estaba tan claro que le parecía absurdo no haberlo entendido antes.

-Tú no eres como ellos, da~ tú te quedaras siempre conmigo entonces…?- Logro murmurarle en cuanto su mente volvió a funcionar con algo de "coherencia". Sus ojos se encontraron con los del muchacho moreno ansioso por su respuesta.

El latino no pudo evitar reírse contento ante las palabras del rubio, acurrucándose a su lado, haciéndose un ovillo y teniendo como único pasatiempo repasar aquella herida abierta para que no se cerrara del todo.

-Mi dulce dios ¿No te he respondido ya a esa pregunta?- no levanto la cabeza y hundió las puntas de los dedos sobre la herida-No me he marchado ni aun cuando tus manos fueron- le beso ambas manos con cariño y devoción- las que me pusieron prácticamente en los brazos de la niña- le dijo refiriéndose a la muerte y a aquella ocasión en la durante los excesos, principalmente por culpa del gringo que se había entrometido en la relación de ambos hasta que prácticamente logro separarlos.

Entre Alfred e Iván había existido desde siempre una extraña relación de tira y afloja, de amor y odio en la que las pasiones se sumían en una intrincada lucha de poder. Amor, sexo, gloria y sangre se fundían en una relación tanto más destructiva para ambas partes como para los que les rodeaban.

-Me quede contigo, fui dulce, bueno y comprensible cuando tus ojos ya no me miraban con la misma ternura y tus labios dejaron de expresar palabras de amor-sus palabras sonaron a continuación demasiado frías-Desee tanto arrancártelos de un tajo y guardarlos en un pequeño cofre para que mi mirasen solo a mi y no aquel rubio idiota que te alejo de mi…- el volumen de su voz se fue haciendo cada vez más y más hasta volverse prácticamente incompresibles y muy semejantes al murmullo del mar. Cuando termino levanto la cara y le sonrió de nueva cuenta, levantando una mano y acariciándole el rostro-Y sigo aquí después de eso ¿Por qué piensas que te dejare ahora? Llevo una parte tuya aquí- señalo su corazón- Te amo sobre todas las cosas y eso algo que espero que algún día entiendas.

-Lo sé y ahora lo entiendo- negó con suavidad cuando el mexicano lo estaba por interrumpir posando una mano sobre sus labios. Después de todo lo que habían pasado él seguía ahí, era cierto. No entendía ahora el porque de su afán en fijarse en alguien mas cuando tenia a México a su lado. La sombra de Alfred que los había atormentado a ambos por tanto tiempo pareció desvanecerse sin dejar rastro alguno de un sentimiento palpable. Le sostuvo con fuerza apretándolo contra si, sin importarle el hacerse más daño con semejante acción, y le beso los labios con cariño al no poderle decir con palabras la intensidad de sus sentimientos quizás con sus acciones le lograra demostrar lo que sentía.

Aquel beso había sorprendido gratamente al latino. No era un beso cargado de lujuria o deseo, tampoco de cariño, aquel beso encerraba muchas promesas y sentimientos que le hicieron sentir mareado por un instante. Se sujeto al cuello de su amante profundizando aun más aquel beso sin dejarle de acariciar la nunca, el sabor metálico del beso era un extraño recordatorio para ambos, el sabor de su sangre se mezclaba con un toque de licor y de si mismo en aquel intimo contacto, por un instante el mundo le pareció tan dulce como el chocolate, así que ¿Qué le importaban los demás si tenia a Rusia a su lado? Más tarde sin duda tendría que enfrentarse a aquella realidad devastadora donde había dejado expuesta a aquella parte de su personalidad que prefería ocultar.

Varios te amo, que había adquirido un significado mucho más intenso, se desprendieron como gotas de agua de la boca de los amantes entre besos interrumpidos. Rusia se pudo percatar de algo sumamente particular, los ojos de su amante dejaron de mostrar ese tono rojo escarlatina, oscureciéndose cada vez más y más hasta volver al habitual tono chocolate con pequeñas vetas cobrizas que llenaban sus ojos de un brillo especial.

-Nunca le había mostrado a nadie esta parte de mi mismo- murmuro quedamente- solo España la conoce.- Por eso me siento raro, te comportas tan dulcemente normal incluso ante ella.

-A mi... Me gustas como seas... -el cansancio se fue apoderando poco a poco de el y su voz fue bajando hasta no ser mas que un muy leve susurro- te amo como seas, da...

Esas palabras se escuchaban muy raras proviniendo del gigante euroasiático. Ahora que lo pensaba México era como él pero tenia aquel aire que rodeaba a Antonio. Por lo visto ya fuera la sangre indígena que corría por las venas del menor o la española ambas tenia aquella veta en su carácter que España había escondido dejando atrás su lado conquistador.

México fue el primero en caer dormido, el fuego de su espíritu se había apagado casi por completo y se encontraba cómodamente acomodado en los brazos de Rusia respirando con tranquilidad, aquel era Luis que la nación rusa conocía, fuerte, luchador, divertido, comprensivo y demás. No pudo evitar preguntarse si vería de nuevo aquella nueva faceta que el menor le había presentado, esperaba encontrarla nuevamente siendo honestos consigo mismo.

Rusia estiro una mano buscando a tientas una cobija con la que cubrió a ambos, se miro el pecho y la herida ya había cerrado del todo, agradeció mentalmente que su cuerpo presentara aquella peculiaridad sumada a la sanación acelerada propia de todas las naciones. Giro el cuerpo mirando al mexicano que farfullo algo entre dientes al sentir que se alejaba de él por lo que tuvo que tranquilizarlo acariciándole los cabellos.

Hace rato había pensado en la nación Ibérica y recordó una charla que había tenido con el amante de los tomates cuando formalizo su relación con su excolonia.

España no solo había conquistado a México a nivel geográfico, como lo había hecho Arthur y otras naciones con sus pequeñas colonias, sino que se mezclo con él gravando sobre su cuerpo con fuego aquellos signos de debilidad y sumisión. España le había atado con una larga y fuerte cadena cuando era pequeño para que olvidase su verdadera fuerza, y para aplacar de cierta forma su espíritu guerrero y salvaje que era mucho más violento y temible que la nación Estadounidense hoy en día. Si España no hubiese hecho todo eso para dejar irreconocible a México no podía evitar preguntarse como es que serian las cosas hoy en día.

"México no solo tiene un gran potencial, sino que también puede llegar a ser sumamente sanguinario y destructivo. No se detiene con nada y después de todo este tiempo seguramente apenas y recuerda los principios que Itzcoatl, su padre, le enseño. Es un estratega y uno muy peligroso si es que se llega a dar cuenta de su poder y deja ese sentimiento de inferioridad"

Esa había sido la conclusión que el ruso había sacado de la larga charla, que se aplicaba perfectamente en estos momentos, que incluía un sin numero de amenazas por el bienestar y la felicidad de su pequeño niño, porque si aunque hubiese dejado de ser su pequeña colonia, la joya de la corona, seguía siendo su niño y como tal se preocupaba por él, pero que en el fondo también se escondía cierto temor a que la compañía de Rusia despertara en el mexicano aquel otro yo aparentemente dormido.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando no pensar más en todo eso, no importaba cual era la verdad porque para Rusia la única verdad que resultaba inapelable es que amaba a México con todo su corazón fuese como este fuera. Dejo finalmente de pensar cuando los parpados le pesaron y termino sucumbiendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Si, se que esta muy raro en muchos aspectos, comenzando con que México es el seme en esta historia y queda la duda de lo que pasara al día siguiente y demás. Les diré que México si es consiente del daño y demás cosas que le hizo a Rusia pese a estar sumido en su aparente locura.

Otra cosa importante que me gustaría destacar en esta historia es el hecho de que México es un país muy fuerte aunque no lo paresca. Su destino desde sus comienzos fue marcado por la sangre y la gloria, el problema fue que los españoles nos hicieron creer que somos inferiores- para poner un ejemplo muy simple esta el sistema de castas, las más comunes son Español (que tiene todos los derechos habidos y por haber) Criollo que es un español nacido en América y solo por eso se vuelve inferior a sus padres, Mestizo la mezcla de un indígena con un español, Indígena, Mulato hijo de negro y español y finalmente negro los privilegios iban disminuyendo conforme te alejabas de la raza pura- la española- y aunque el aspirante mostrara cierto talento era muy difícil el que se le aceptara en el puesto que estaba buscando.

Cuando España se retiro finalmente no hubo un cambio verdadero, siguió el sistema de castas aunque de una forma más sutil- ejemplo claro Benito Juarez- que incluso se vive hoy en día. Con todo esto no es difícil entender porque pese a que tenemos personas muy inteligentes en nuestro país no podemos salir adelante debido a que persiste esa aura de inferioridad de la cual muchos abusan ya sea el propio gobierno mexicano o bien otras naciones principalmente gringolandia.


	2. El despertar

Para ser honestos no iba a poner continuación, se supone que era solo un capitulo, pero muchos de sus comentarios me animaron a ponerle una segunda parte, yo soy de la idea de que las segundas partes no siempre son buenas pero se los dejo a su elección y esta vez si ya no hay más capítulos.

**El despertar**

Los suaves y cálidos rayos del sol se filtraban por entre la cortina de la habitación, Rusia se removió suavemente entre las sabanas y lentamente fue abriendo los ojos. Extrañamente sentía el cuerpo pesado y adolorido con un dolor punzante en la cabeza como si se tratara de una terrible resaca; fue abriendo lentamente los ojos y con la claridad de la mañana sus pensamientos se pusieron en orden.

A su lado, abrazándolo posesivamente, se encontraba el pequeño latino durmiendo profundamente. Rusia levanto la mano acariciándole suavemente el cabello hacia atrás para ver mejor sus facciones, no se cansaba de eso, una de las cosa que le gustaba hacer cada vez que se despertaba era quedarse mirando a su pequeño amante.

Iván siempre se levantaba más temprano que Luis, el latino tenía ciertos problemas para despertarse, seguramente heredados por el español. Pese a que en apariencia se encontraba sumido en un profundo sueño Iván sabía que no podía confiarse de eso, en varias ocasiones se levantó con el mayor cuidado posible para no despertarlo, México arrugaba la nariz y fruncía ligeramente el ceño sintiéndose incomodo mientras se removía entre las sabanas buscándole y al no encontrarle se despertaba.

Si México despertaba en esas circunstancias todo el día se la pasaba irritable y con unas marcadas ojeras contestado de mala gana si alguien le llamaba. Si Iván se volvía para mirarlo apenas y lograba esconder aquella irritabilidad con una sonrisa temblorosa que se esfumaba en cuanto el exsovietico se daba la vuelta. Por lo mismo el ruso había aprendido un truco si se levantaba mucho antes que el latino le dejaba abrazando a una almohada, eso parecía ser suficiente para que el moreno no se despertara hasta una o dos horas después.

Se levantó de la cama, dejando a la almohada de substituto, tomo una toalla y se metió a baño dejando que el agua corriera libremente hasta llenar la tina mientras se entretenía mirando la imagen que le regresaba el espejo de cuerpo completo. Un brillante rojo delataba las cicatrices recientes que habían sido pintadas sobre el lienzo blanco tan maltratado que era ahora su cuerpo, paso los dedos sobre la que se encontraba sobre su corazón. No dolía como las demás pero se sentía extraña.

—¿Ser uno con México?—Aquella pregunta broto sin querer de sus labios, ni siquiera la reconocía como propia. No iba a negar que por un momento que tuvo miedo de lo que había visto detrás de aquellas orbes color sangre, agito la cabeza intentando apartar todos esos sentimientos y se sumergió en la tina. A través del agua las imágenes extrañamente se veían más claras, pequeñas burbujitas estallaron en la superficie y fue ahí cuando le recordó lo que le había preguntado la noche anterior al latino.

Se puso de pie rápidamente, quedando sentado sobre la porcelana, deliciosas gotas de agua caía de sus cabellos hasta sus hombros bajando por la espalda ancha y perdiéndose de nuevo en el agua. Aquel era un cuadro incompleto, cada pieza iba cayendo lentamente como si hubiese sido desgranada y en el momento que cayera la última pieza se disolvería por completo. Aquel recuerdo comenzó a fluir.

"—¿Le pasa algo a México? Lo noto triste—Aquella noche había salido al ballet a ver el lago de los cisnes a cargo de una importante compañía rusa. El mexicano negó con suavidad si volver la vista y siguió buscando un par de vasos y las botellas de vodka y tequila"

"—No pasa nada, solo me quede pensando en el final de esa historia ¿Realmente vale pena sacrificarte de esa forma por amor?¿Se le puede juzgar tan rudamente por no haberle reconocido? Sé que existe el amor a simple vista porque es lo que yo siento por ti y sé también que te amo más que a nada en esta vida y soy capaz de muchas cosas por ti pero no entiendo como puede ser un historia de amor—El moreno dio un respingo al sentir los fuertes brazos que atrapaban su cintura, con aquella cercanía se permitió aspirar la esencia de su amado"

"—Rusia ama a México. Debes de dejar de pensar en lo que ya paso— Sus palabras no le sonaron al mismo moscovita, tan seguras como había pretendido que fuera, si bien él había cometido el error de escoger también al cisne negro en una ocasión se alegraba que de que aquel problema no hubiese pasado a mayores. Jamás se perdonaría el mal que le había hecho al mexicano por haber preferido al gringo"

"—Intento no hacerlo pero no puedo evitarme preguntar si realmente ¿Eso es lo que te gusta? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?—Rusia no podía verle a la cara por la posición en la que le tenía abrazado pero la voz de Luis le había sonado ciertamente extraña—Dime Rusia ¿Qué clase de personas te gustan?— Su agarre se aflojo ¿Había acaso visto la duda en sus ojos? Miles de voces repitieron en forma de eco la pregunta echa por el menor con tal violencia que termino por soltarlo, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y un intenso dolor se fue expandiendo desde la boca del estómago hacia el resto de su cuerpo."

México soltó una carcajada que le desconcertó visiblemente, los mechones oscuros de su cabello le cubrían los ojos con una débil sombra. Intento enfocar su rostro pero la bombilla de la cocina parpadeaba constantemente amenazando con extinguirse definitivamente por lo que no pudo lograrlo. El latino se inclinó dejando que sus frentes quedaran pegadas.

"—Duele ¿no es así? ¿Ese es tipo de personas que te gustan? Las que te lastiman y las que no puedes tener—El ruso sintió una extraña calidez que se escurría desde sus cienes, sabía lo que era, parpadeo un par de veces dejando que la sangre fluyera. México le sonrió con superioridad inclinándose y con la punta de la lengua en un gesto sumamente provocativo y sensual lamio la sangre que escurría por su rostro— Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes y Alfred no es diferente a nosotros tampoco…No, me equivoque yo soy muy diferente a ustedes sino no podría explicarme como es que sigo aquí."

"—¿México? ¿Luis?—Nadie podría criticar el rostro lleno de confusión del eurosiatico, quizás solamente dos personas en este mundo podrían entender lo que estaba pasando España y Guatemala, solamente aquellas dos naciones conocían el secreto. Luis negó y volvió a reír, el foco dejo de parpadea dejando que su luz penetrara en los rincones más oscuros de la habitación dejándole finalmente ver lo que ya presentía. Oscuras sombras danzaban en el patio y en la sala, no tenían ojos ni rostros pero si las mirabas te daban la impresión de que te respondían el gesto."

"—No, Mixcóatl. Ese es mi nombre. Mi verdadero nombre Iván no el que el idiota español me puso junto con el Vaticano después del bautizo ¿Sabes? ellos me tenía miedo y como no fueron capaces de controlar a mi padre le mataron. Es el llamado de la sangre— Su sonrisa se amplió aún más y la caricia que había comenzado como un gesto tierno adquirió toques sádicos. Rusia sabía que no se encontraba frente al chico que conocía y desde la perspectiva del latino parecía temerle y eso le encantaba al moreno. —Ya sabes herencia familiar, era lógico que me pareciera a él pero me jure no cometer sus mismos errores, sin embargo Vaticano leyó el futuro en mis ojos y sometió a mi espíritu justificándose con "La salvación del pueblo bárbaro."

Y claro que de barbaros no tenía nada, los europeos les criticaba de no haber descubierto algo tan simple como la rueda cuando para los pueblos mesoamericanos no era necesario. Todos tenía una ciencia natural y no había caminos ni bestias de carga como los caballos de los europeos para darle alguna utilidad a la rueda.

Con ayuda del Vaticano España había terminado sometiendo finalmente el espíritu rebelde de su pequeña colonia, lo amoldo a su gusto enseñándole a ser servicial y humilde. A servir y jamás quejarse a ser un pueblo inculto de clases perfectamente definidas con sus privilegios y obligaciones. En otras palabras le dejo irreconocible pero su espíritu no se extinguió solo duerme y espera el momento para salir.

—Rusia se hizo más fuerte por Mongolia pero tu corazón es dulce. México se hizo débil por España y el Vaticano y aunque logre vengarme de cierta forma del primero— Todos los tesoros que el español exportaba de sus colonias le hicieron crecer y convertirse en una nación poderosa pero evitaron que progresara tecnológicamente y con una economía sustentable lo que provoco una severa cris después de que las colonias americanas se independizaran— Cuando te hablo mírame a la cara, es una deshonra que no lo hagas ¿No hemos tenido suficiente intimidad como para pedir algo tan simple?

La sonrisa del moreno se ensancho cuando las orbes violetas se encontraron con las suyas, podía percibir claramente el miedo que se desprendía de ellas. Contestando a la pregunta que no se llegó a formular poso delicadamente una mano sobre su hombro ejerciendo cada vez más presión, Rusia dudo por un momento de con quien se encontraba pero esa fuerza era muy superior a la de Alfred y aquellos ojos jamás podían pertenecerle al rubio. Los ojos de México sin duda imponían respeto y se notaba la sed de sangre que los animaba pero eran mucho más viejos y sabios que cualquiera que hubiese visto antes

"— ¿Tan pronto te piensas dormir? No es un sueño yo soy México, el México que se oculta detrás de la careta…"

Las demás palabras dichas por el menor se diluían en su inconciencia y aunque alcanzaba a ver como movía la boca no conseguía entenderle. Finalmente las sombras lo sumieron en un estado de somnolencia.

El agua ya se había enfriado cuando volvió de sus recuerdos y sonrió finalmente había podido reunir la mayor parte de piezas y se sentía tanto o más atraído por la pequeña figura que descansaba en su cama. No le importo que el agua estuviera fría y termino de bañarse saliendo cambiado del cuarto.

Luis apenas y se comenzó a desperezarse con flojera, se frotaba los ojos bostezando, sobre sus piernas descansaba la almohada. Cuando le vio entrar una sonrisa afloro en sus labios y se levantó rápidamente dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¿México durmió bien?— El latino asintió abrazándolo más, le encantaba como olía el ruso cuando acaba de salir del baño aspiró profundamente llenándose con ese aroma que tanto le agradaba— Rusia ama a México, da.

—Lo sé— le soltó girando sobre sus talones, hasta el momento a lo único que le había prestado atención Luis era al rubio pero al girarse se encontró con el desastre que había quedado de la noche pasada. Se sonrojo de golpe, no necesitaba mirarse para darse cuenta que estaba bañado con la sangre del ruso. Camino hasta la cama, ante la divertida mirada del ruso, y quito todas las sabanas como si con eso pudiera tapar aquel lado suyo.

—Dije que Rusia ama a México— Le abrazo por la cintura, el menor apretó las sabanas contra su pecho se sentía tan vulnerable en esos momentos, agachando la cabeza le lamio el cuello seductoramente murmurándole al oído— También amo a Mixcóatl

—¿Lo amas también a él?— Se aferró con más fuerza a las sabanas que sostenía contra su pecho sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío al sentir aquella caricia— A veces a mí me da miedo, siento que me aparta de todos. No quiero ser como Alfred.

—Nunca podrías serlo. Y tampoco deberías sentirte así, no te subestimes, cada personalidad de México es única y a mi gusta México— Lo estrecho con más fuerza entre sus enormes brazos escuchando un débil gracias que se escapaba de los labios del latino. El mexicano le acariciaba suavemente los brazos pero aun no era capaz de volver el rostro completamente— Además me gustaría verle de nuevo.

—Rusia será uno con México entonces—Para sorpresa del moreno el ruso no protesto solamente le giro haciendo que sus rostros se enfrentaran. Le tomo del mentón con suavidad y le beso en los labios con ternura— Esa es la invitación más indecorosa que he tenido de tu parte— Sus labios se volvieron a juntar en un beso mucho más demandante y posesivo, las manos del mexicano le acariciaban la espalda dejando hermosos surcos sobre la pulcra camisa—Si, está dicho Rusia se hará uno con México.

La molesta alarma del celular comenzó a sonar estridentemente. México había programado el celular para que sonara siempre a la misma hora para no quedarse dormido y claro lo más lejos que pudiera de su alcance si lo tenía a la mano el pobre celular terminaba estrellándose contra la pared. A regañadientes se soltó del ruso que reía divertido por la cara de molestia que se había reflejado en el menor.

Le escucho balbucear un par de maldiciones mientras buscaba el teléfono entre las camisas y el cajón de los calcetines sin mucho excito, aquellos eran los dos lugares donde usualmente dejaba el teléfono. Se detuvo de pronto recordando que después de que paso anoche lo último que habría hecho era dejar el teléfono donde siempre, seguramente seguía en la bolsa de sus pantalones.

Rusia se sentó en la cama mirándolo divertido mientras buscaba por todo el cuarto y la alarma del celular cada vez se volvía más y más intensa. El mexicano frustrado se agacho mirando debajo de la cama, hay estaban los pantalones hechos un desastre, estiro una mano y no le alcanzo.

La prenda estaba justo a los pies del ruso, solo tenía que rodear la cama y arrodillarse enfrente del rubio. Todos los colores se le subieron al darse cuenta de que seguramente el ruso había visto los pantalones y por eso se sentó justo ahí, claro el león piensa que todos son de su condición.

Se levantó y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, aun con las mejillas rojas, se inclinó frente al rubio abriéndole las rodillas sin atreverse a mirarlo y saco el pantalón de debajo de la cama apagando el celular.

—Hubiese sido más fácil que me dijeras en vez de haber perdido el tiempo buscándolo inútilmente, Rusia se portó muy mal con México.— Seguía sentado, con las piernas cruzadas, a sus pies completamente desnudo— Me voy a bañar o llegaremos tarde a la reunión.

Una enorme mano le impidió levantarle y en menos de un parpadeo ya tenía al ex soviético en cima suyo mirándole con el deseo claro en los ojos. El mexicano le sonrió levantando una mano y acariciándole la mejilla prometiéndole que en cuanto regresaran podrían hacer todo lo que se les viniera en gana. A regañadientes el más alto de los dos le soltó y le dejo irse a bañar.

Había pasado ya una hora y ambos entre juegos mientras almorzaban terminaron llenos de mermelada, migas de pan, chocolate y su ropa en general echa un completo desastre. México le sonrió sentándose sobre las piernas del euroasiático jugando con el cabello del otro.

—Falta 3 horas para la reunión y tú tenías ganas de conocerle mejor ¿verdad?—Ni si quiera había respondido el otro cuando Luis se echó a reír sin razón aparente tirando de los rubios cabellos y tomando aquella deliciosa boca como quiso. El beso se prolongó a costa de asfixiar al ruso que entre jadeos no sabía si sus manos que se movían tan ansiosamente sobre la perfecta geografía del mexicano intentaban quitárselo de encima o morir entre sus brazos. Cuando México se separó de él no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la sensual mirada que este le lanzaba— Perdona me equivoque, lo que tú quieres es que yo te conozca más profundamente.

—Da— ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? Se golpeó mentalmente, se estaba comportando como una quinceañera enamorada ¿Dónde había quedado la gran nació? Mientras el ruso se internaba cada vez dentro de sus pensamientos el mexicano ya había logrado sacarle la camisa que salió volando por ahí y alcanzo una botella de vodka que reposaba sobre la mesa. Agito la cabeza haciendo que sus cabellos se mecieran, de acuerdo quería que el mexicano le dominara pero después de todo él era un hombre. No se la iba a poner tan sencilla, los enormes y fuertes brazos de Iván le rodearon lanzándolo unos centímetros al aire le acacho llevándolo en brazos hasta la sala

— ¿Tanto miedo te dan ahora los cuchillos? Pensé que ya estabas acostumbrado por tu hermana o solo les temes ahora si estás conmigo—En el camino el moreno se entretenía acariciándole los brazos y robándole un que otro beso antes de morderle el cuello. Quería provocarlo, descontrolarlo por completo—Con estos brazos me gustaría ser conejo.

Como única respuesta aparte del sonrojo que le sacaba al ruso junto con las expresiones interrogativas Rusia le tiro sin ningún cuidado sobre el sillón mirándole demandante. México levanto la mirada juguetonamente y cuando estiro una mano para desabrocharle el pantalón recibió un pequeño manotazo como reprimenda. La cara que puso el mexicano, mitad dolida y mitad siguiéndole el juego hizo reír al ruso.

—México tiene que aprender a ser paciente, da— Sabia que el mexicano no se dejaría vencer por tan pequeño impedimento, cuando le entraba su lado terco lograba todo lo que se venía en gana sin impórtale que.

—Rusia no puede a esperar que me quede tranquilo cuando tengo hambre— Muchas veces podía ser muy vulgar y soltarle piropos de albañil pero otras veces, la mayoría de gustaría pensar, tenía su galanura— Anda préstame a tu sargento que yo te lo hago mayor. Como quisiera que estuvieras en mi frutero, mango podrido, porque ya te pasaste de bueno— Por lo visto hoy no tenía ganas de decirle puras guarradas.

Si después de todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos no le hubiera entendido querría decir que había vivido con alguien más. Si bien la mayoría de las veces no le entendía con el paso del tiempo aprendió a entender aunque solo fuese mínimamente al doble sentido tan común en el mexicano.

Y en efecto México no aguanto más y aprovechando la reacción que habían tenido sus palabras en el ruso le jalo sentándolo en el sofá acurrucándose a sus lado, las manos del ex soviético se desplazaban por su espalda en movimientos ascendentes y una de las manos de aquel ya buscaba como quitarle la camisa al moreno mientras que aquel le atormentaba mordiéndole suavemente el pecho y arañándole el estómago.

El calor se vuelve sofocante y con cada nuevo roce la piel recién descubierta se eriza pidiendo por un poco más hasta enrojecer. La ropa que aun llevan puesta es descartada rápidamente, no hay palabras, solo gruñidos y alguna que otra cacofonía propia de los amantes que se entienden con algo más que palabras en esos momentos, una caricia puede significar muchas cosas desde un te quiero hasta bésame, solo el tic tac del reloj en la sala interrumpe aquel concierto.

Ya sin ropa alguna que les molestara Luis le mordió el cuello, atrapando entre los diente la manzana de Adán, presionado con la rodilla el mimbro despierto de su amante que se entretenía arañándole la espalda. Rusia enterró sus uñas en la cadera del latino dejando cinco marcas escarlatinas que hacían juego con los lunares del lado opuesto.

Obligándole a soltarlo cuando sintió que le faltaba el aire, entre jadeos y gemidos, el euroasiático recorrió le giro tendiéndole sobre la mullida superficie recorriendo el cuerpo de su amante con cortos y húmedos besos que ahora bien podría dejar manchones escarlatas o bien purpúreos sobre la piel del menor. Sonrió complacido mirándole retorcerse entre sus brazos, a veces buscando un mayor contacto otras replegándose antes de contrarrestar sus avances.

Luis se deslizo de aquel abrazo alargando una mano y comenzando a masturbar fuertemente al ruso que se mordía los labios para no dejar escapar ningún solo gemido. México sonrió de lado tomando aquello como un reto porque aunque Rusia quisiera ocultarlo el acelerado palpitar de su corazón le delataba. El pequeño trozo de este que había devorado anoche latía con igual brío y en sincronía dentro de él, sin duda era una extraña comunión donde ambos compartían mucho más que la simple unión física.

Las manchas sobre una piel y las rayas escarlatinas sobre la otra le recordaron en aquel momento a la primer vez que estuvieron juntos. El tigre siberiano había cautivado con su ferocidad y fortaleza al elegante y precavido jaguar.

Cuando el ruso dejo escapar el gemido rindiéndose finalmente ante las caricias del menor el latino le soltó tirando con fuerza de su cuello exigiendo que lo besara con aquella pasión y deseo desmedido que solamente el ex soviético poseía.

Rusia le correspondía de manera frenética y agresiva, gimiendo durante el beso debido a los arañazos que se tornaban cada vez más fuertes sobre su espalda y los mordiscos hambrientos que la boca del mexicano le proporcionaba. No tenía miedo de lastimarle, habiendo experimentado un tanto su fuerza sabía bien que esa no sería una misión fácil y si había algo que comenzaba a excitarle de sobremanera era cuando su "Jaguarcito" sacaba las garras y aquella excitación era claramente palpable en Moscú.

Un gruñido de frustración se escapa de los labios rusos cuando atrapa al moreno por la cintura con intención de penetrarlo de una vece. Le desea y lo quiere ya pero tal parece que esas no son las intenciones del menor que se cuela entre las piernas del siberiano tomando la hombría de aquel en la boca para acallar cualquier señal de protesta.

Rusia le tomo de los negros cabellos marcando el ritmo sin protestar al sentir que un par de dedos aprovechando la posición, usando su saliva como lubricante estaba dilatando con todo el cariño y dedicación aquella estreches entre los espasmos y los tirones de cabello que le obligaba a cambiar el ritmo. Le clava las uñas en la espalda gimiendo descontroladamente y abriendo las piernas lo más que puede permitiéndole libre acceso. La dureza del miembro del rubio le avisaron que estaba próximo a termina, busco del lado del brazo del sofá que daba hacia la pared la botella que había llevado consigo, el ruso termino por venirse abundantemente en la boca del moreno que lo bebió todo sin rechistar junto con un trago de vodka, compartiendo el sabor de tan excéntrica mezcla con un beso.

Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo de manera ávida y frenética, Rusia descubrió que tenía cierto gusto a saborearse así mismo, aquella mezcla de su simiente, el vodka y el sabor propio del mexicano le habían colocado en la cima de la excitación. Aprovechando semejante estasis México le penetro de una sola y certera estocada haciéndole estremecer, las mejillas le ardían por el innegable dolor pero lo disfrutaba, el dolor le recordaba que estaba vivo y el calor tan reconfortante que le abraza que no estaría nunca más solo.

Inconscientemente comenzó a mover las caderas en contra del sexo del mexicano que si bien en un principio dudo, sin saber si era o no la primera vez del siberiano aunque si los rumores eran ciertos probablemente su primera hubiese sido con Mongolia o quizás incluso con el gringo, sintió celos y ya que el otro se mostraba tan dispuesto comenzó a envestirle primero muy lentamente tratando de localizar aquel punto que cuartearía el dique del placer contenido. Un sonoro gemido con notas mucho más altas que los anteriores le dio a entender que lo había encontrado.

Las envestidas se volvían cada vez más rápidas y certeras, quería escucharle gemir diciendo su nombre, rompiendo la última barrera. Una de sus manos se coló entre las blancas piernas del ruso mientras que la diestra le arañaba sin piedad la cara interna de los muslos la otra le masturbaba.

Iván se sentía delirar en ese mar de nuevas y a cual mejor sensación que abarcaban todo su cuerpo y no solo se limitaban al plano físico sino que iban más allá. Por primera vez se sentía completo y libre para dejar salir cada uno de sus deseos y sueños revelando su verdadera personalidad.

Sus labios se buscaban a tientas, varias veces fallaron en encontrarse una vez se besaron en la mejilla otra en la frente y una más en el cuello hasta que finalmente se fundieron el uno sobre el otro sin dejar de moverse sin dejar de empujar.

Según la ley de la atracción universal dos cuerpos se repelen con la misma intensidad con la que se atraen. Entonces las mismas fuerzas que luchaban por encontrarse en el momento del orgasmo les obligaban a separase después de un efímero contacto. La locura se hizo presa de ambas naciones, cada nuevo movimiento tenia inscrito en si algo irracional. El grito ahogado del clímax de Rusia murió en los labios del mexicano con una deliciosa vibración.

La estreches a la que se veía sometido el miembro del latino le llevo a tener su propio orgasmo después de un par de estocadas más viniéndose copiosamente en el interior del ruso. Su cuerpo callo pesadamente respirando con dificultad sobre el pecho del euroasiático entrelazando sus dedos.

—Ayer y hoy en la mañana dolían— Comento en un suave susurro el mexicano, que con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho del ruso había decidido que a partir de ese momento el palpitar de aquel corazón era la música que más le gustaba y la que mejor se le daba al siberiano. El ruso se removió un poco acunándole protectoramente entre sus brazos.

Iván sabía a que se refería el menor pero no sabía cómo podía explicárselo ¿Cómo decirle sin que sonara infantil? Y es que en la simpleza estaba el problema, aquellos hilachos negros que le recubrían el corazón no eran más que la acumulación de deseos frustrados, promesas que había rostro, dolor que nunca había dejado salir, ni siquiera en muchos casos a solas, por temor a encarar aquella debilidad que le arropaba desde la muerte de su madre.

Todos esos sentimientos negativos, ese dolor e impotencia fueron tejiendo una fina red que amenazaba con cubrirlo todo debido a su incapacidad de dejarlo ir. Era como un niño que se rasca la herida por lo cual nunca termina de sanar.

—No tienes que explicarlo, mi padre también tenía ese tipo de heridas. Son más dolorosas que las que nos han dejado una cicatriz en la piel—Sus dedos danzaron sobre la herida que ya había cicatrizado preparándola como si un contacto directo con sus labios pudiera lastimarlo. Lo beso recorriendo, con la punta de la lengua, con tal sensualidad que aun a pesar de haber tenido recientemente relaciones sexuales hacia que le deseara con renovada intensidad

—No juegues con fuego sino estas dispuesto a quemarte, da— El ruso le tomo de rostro con suavidad. Luis le dedico una mirada retadora y le tomo de la mano lamiéndole las puntas de los dedos como respuesta.

—Soy vecino de EU dime algo que me asuste de verdad si quieres amenazarme. Tú nunca me has dado miedo, por más que lo intentes mi tigre—Rió con ganas al verlo sonrojar, de un brinco se puso de pie y le dio la mano— Ya va hacer hora de irnos ¿Me frotarías la espalda?

Sin dejar de reír le tomo de la mano paseándose desnudos por la casa hasta el segundo piso, lleno la tina con agua caliente y se metió junto con el rubio. Obligándole a sentarse bajo el pretexto de no haberle dejado consentir después de todo lo que había sucedido le lavo el cabello y la espalda, al salir de la tina Rusia le arropo lamiendo las gotitas de agua que se estrellaban en sus hombros.

Media hora después y con un ligero retardo finalmente llegaban a la reunión, para el mexicano resultaba fácil escabullirse sin ser detectado cosa que no lograría con el ex soviético a su lado, entrelazo su mano con la del rubio acariciándole el dorso con el pulgar.

—Communist bastar. Llegas tarde para escuchar mis grandiosas ideas pero el héroe no te excluirá esta vez y te contare cuando estemos a solas en el receso— El norteamericano tembló sin saber porque, había sentido una mirada asesina, se volvió para ver al inglés y al ruso sin encontrar nada tampoco encontró la fuente con los árabes aquello sí que era raro.

Iván suspiro ligeramente avergonzado, había visto el destello asesino en los ojos del latino que se había ido a sentar a un lado del norteamericano y el guatemalteco. Luis platicaba alegremente con este y con ¿la silla a un lado de la de EU?

Tomo su lugar mirando de vez en cuando hacia aquella dirección, no podía creer que estaba celoso de que el mexicano no lo mirara incluso más que cuando se suponía que él era el dominante en aquella relación. Y lo peor es que no podía concentrarse correctamente, aunque claro la conferencia seguía siendo un caos pero aun así, debido al dolor punzante en todo su cuerpo en especial en la cadera.

A la hora del almuerzo México salió con sus primos, deteniéndose a la altura del ruso y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro le beso.

—Dicen los médicos rusos que un beso dado en la boca llega directo al corazón ¿Tu qué opina sobre eso? ¿Quieres arriesgarte?— Una forma rara de decirle confió en ti si es que el americano te entretiene. Discretamente metió un pequeño papel dentro del abrigo del mayor que descansaba en el respaldo de su silla.

Ni bien habían salido cuando efectivamente el gringo detuvo al ruso apoyando una no sobre su hombro y obligándole a girarse, Luis siendo llevado prácticamente a rastras por sus hermanos y primos que querían pasar tiempo con él. Guatemala había apoyado la misión, le había visto un poco extraño, más agresivo y demandante ¿Mixcóatl? No seguramente era solo su imaginación.

Un quejido de dolor salió de los labios del ruso que aparto con brusquedad la mano del norteamericano de aquella zona. Alfred se le quedo mirando confundido, si apenas y lo había tocado, además Rusia no es como Inglaterra como para que le lastimara.

— What about you?— le sujeto del brazo tirando, esta vez sí con fuerza al notar el recelo en los ojos ajenos. Si Rusia no quería decirle que le había pasado él le obligaría, fue en ese momento cuando pudo sentir una ligera humedad y el inconfundible olor a sangre— ¿Problemas en casa? El héroe esta para ayudarte.

—No tengo problemas y aunque los tuviera no te necesito, solo lo empeorarías— Por lo visto muchas de las heridas de su último encuentro aun no sanaban correctamente. Sin hacerle caso el americano le levanto la camisa mirando extrañado aquellas marcas

— ¿Te peleaste con un gato?— Debería ser un gran gato o tener rabia si había podido lastimarle así, lo que sin duda más le intrigo fue la mirada que le dirigía el ruso.

— Podría decirse aunque fue un jaguarcillo que disfruto afilando sus garras en mí. —Le aparto acomodándose la ropa y se puso el abrigo para alejar miradas curiosas — Parecían embotadas con el tiempo e incluso creo que él llego a pensar eso mismo pero no es así. Me retiro.

Estados unidos se quedó mirando la puerta por donde había salido su ex rival y amante más confundido que antes. Si un jaguar solo podía causar semejante daño entonces eran un peligro para la humanidad pero él les daría la oportunidad de ser los buenos de la película si se unían a él como su apoyo y si no aceptaban simplemente los borraría del mapa.

Pegada en el respaldo de su silla había una nota, el mensaje era breve pero se trataba claramente de una amenaza "Se te ha dado bien tomar lo que no es tuyo bajo tontas escusas pero no todo es tan fácil de tomar y por ciertas cosas se pelea a muerte, en especial cuando el amor te mueve"

Rusia por su parte se había ido a sentar en una mesa aparte cuando sus dedos tocaron el pequeño papel, le saco y se disponía a leerlo.

—Nuestros ojos se miran, nuestras bocas se hablan pero nuestros corazones son los únicos que se entienden. El cielo estrellado con la luna en todo su esplendor sobre el mar añil forman un cuadro colosal pero tú y yo formamos la pareja ideal. No quiero mirarte a los ojos porque me volveré a enamorar y sin embargo cuando estoy a tu lado la tentación me hace mirar— México le hablo suavemente al oído como en una declaración, sacando a relucir aquella vena de poeta que también sabia expresar. Un trozo de tarta quedo sobre la mesa.— Si me entero quien te ha escrito eso me pondré celoso ¿Pastel?

El latino rió contento abrazándolo por detrás, Rusia era suyo y esta vez no le dejaría con tanta facilidad así tuviese que enfrentarse en contra de su vecino. Mientras Iván lo amara pelearía por él sin importarle el tamaño de enemigo

ououououououououou

**Notas:**

**Mixcóatl** es el dios mexica de las tempestades y de la caza. El nombre en náhuatl significa 'Serpiente nube' (_mix-_ 'nube' + _cōā-tl_ 'serpiente'). Los mexicas creían que la Vía Láctea era una representación de Mixcoātl existe otra clase de Mixcoatl llamado Iztac Mixcoatl un viejo dios celeste parecido a Ometéotl- uno de los dioses que formaban la dualidad y crearon al mundo-

**Mixcóatl** (náhuatl, _Mixcōātl_) también es un personaje legendario, padre de Cē Ācatl Topiltzin Quetzalcóatl y guía de un grupo de chīchīmēcas que se asentó en Tula (en el actual Hidalgo) en el siglo X.

**Piropos**: México es muy bueno dando piropos, estos son cumplidos que juegan con un doble sentido usando palabras del uso cotidiano se les da otra connotación en particular sexual o amorosa. Uno que me encanta pero que es muy naco es "Papito, tu cosita se debería de llamar Bill Gates...porque es asquerosamente rico." Normalmente los piropos, ya sean poéticos o guarros, se les dan a las mujeres pero cuando las mujeres se juntan los hombres tampoco se escapan.


End file.
